Lua de Sangue
by laatibs
Summary: É o ano de 2016. Hermione Granger, Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, depara-se com um caso que, de início, parece um simples assassinato de um trouxa por um bruxo. Contudo, quanto mais indícios ela cava, mais perigosa fica sua relação com o assassino.


1\. Prólogo

Sangue, _muito sangue_ , e para todo lado. Seria fácil concluir que havia várias pessoas mortas ali; contudo, era apenas uma – o que tornava tudo certamente muito pior.

Foi a primeira coisa que Hermione pensou ao perscrutar os olhos pela cena diante deles. Sua mente processava com rapidez os detalhes da ocorrência, ainda sem acreditar no que via. Um corpo sem vida, pálido e caído de uma maneira impossível – a não ser que vários dos ossos estivessem quebrados. Os pulsos virados para dentro, as pernas num ângulo agudo, um pedaço da coluna aparecendo através de um corte no pescoço.

– Senhorita Granger, que colírio para os olhos nessa noite sangrenta.

A voz grossa alcançou os ouvidos dela, a qual deu um pulo de susto enquanto corava. Aprumando-se e ajeitando a gola da camisa de linho engomada, Hermione virou-se para o dono da voz, que sorriu galanteador.

– Doutor Malfoy. – Sua voz quebrou em milhões de pedacinhos, e ela se odiou por aquilo. – Vejo que já chegou a mais uma de suas maravilhosas conclusões. – Disse, apontando com uma caneta para a prancheta que ele carregava nas mãos cruzadas.

– Ora, senhorita Granger, não seja obtusa. Aquele foi um erro de uma única vez...

– Vez esta que quase me custou a carreira de Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e a pouca confiança que eu tinha em você. – Ela foi incisiva, e o rosto de Malfoy empalideceu ao ouvir a acusação. Ele não fazia ideia de que a havia magoado tanto.

– Sinto muito... – Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu com a cara fechada.

– Não estou aqui para ouvir suas desculpas, doutor Malfoy. Estou aqui para discutir os fatos. – Ela afirmou enquanto tirava seu bom e velho gravador do bolso e o ligava, colocando-o perto do rosto do loiro. – Vítima?

Draco Malfoy suspirou longa e profundamente antes de recolocar os óculos de aros finos prateados sobre o nariz e apertar os olhos para decifrar o que havia escrito com pressa.

– A vítima é Scott Davis, trouxa, vinte e sete anos. Fratura exposta na base do crânio, lacerações em forma de "u" no tronco e costas. Fêmur direito partido, tálus com estilhaços pontiagudos. Úmero e cúbito direitos na mesma condição do fêmur, o que pode indicar que houve uma queda violenta antes da morte. Equimoses nos cantos do rosto e pescoço, assim como em ambos os braços. As pancadas que as originaram devem ter sido desferidas há umas seis, sete horas. Hipóstase pouco avançada, eu diria que o senhor Davis morreu há umas duas horas, por volta das onze e meia da noite de ontem.

As costas de Hermione doíam. Ela havia dormido mal; depois de brigar feio com Ronald, ela deitou na poltrona do estúdio e adormeceu lá mesmo, acordando somente ao escutar, assustada, o telefone do serviço tocar. A morena trocou o apoio do pé, curiosa sobre as circunstâncias do crime. Nada ali fazia muito sentido. Por que motivo o esquadrão mágico havia sido chamado? Todos aqueles ferimentos poderiam ter sido provocados por instrumentos trouxas. Suas omoplatas ardiam como se em brasa.

– E como o corpo foi...

– A namorada ligou e ele não atendeu. – Uma outra voz se ergueu atrás de Hermione, a qual se virou para olhar, ficando cara a cara com Blaise Zabini, vestido em seu habitual sobretudo. – A senhorita Bridge, vinte e dois anos, trouxa, é uma mocinha muito ciumenta. Assim que ele não atendeu ao celular na terceira chamada, ela ligou para a polícia enquanto vinha atrás dele.

– Ao chegar aqui, encontrou uma porta da frente trancada, luzes apagadas e cortinas fechadas. – Completou Draco, franzindo a testa. – Pegou a chave reserva, abriu a porta e deu de cara com essa...

– Pintura.

– Muito engraçado, Zabini – comentou Hermione, apesar de sentir as bochechas envergarem num meio-sorriso. – Onde está a senhorita Bridge neste instante?

– Sendo interrogada pela polícia dos trouxas.

– Eu ainda não entendi por que fomos acionados. – A morena insistiu, olhando de um para o outro.

Zabini deu uma rápida olhada ao redor enquanto Draco se afastava de cabeça baixa na direção da cozinha e, ao se certificar de que ninguém entreouvia a conversa dos dois, continuou.

– Você não consegue sentir porque está cansada e não está acostumada, mas eu e Draco sentimos logo ao entrar. O local está impregnado de magia negra, assim como o corpo. Aquele serviço ali – ele apontou para o cadáver – é o resultado de algumas horas da maldição _Cruciatus_ combinada a outros encantamentos os quais Draco e eu desconhecemos. Foi por esse motivo que nos acionaram; nosso infiltrado no departamento de polícia de Londres logo percebeu que não era algo muito "normal".

Hermione arregalou os olhos, inconformada com a falta de atenção. Olhou ao redor, tentando identificar o caminho até a cozinha enquanto imaginava se lá teria café pronto; Draco, porém, foi mais rápido. Apareceu com um grande copo fumegante, estendendo-a com um olhar intrigado. A morena murmurou um agradecimento envergonhado antes de gemer ao sentir o gosto maravilhoso e a garganta queimar com o grande gole que sorveu da bebida.

– A Guerra acabou há dezoito anos. Os Comensais da Morte restantes estão todos em Azkaban, com exceção dos que foram absolvidos e trabalham para o Ministério agora. Não há mais motivo para matança de trouxas. Por que isso agora? – Ela se perguntou, calçando as luvas e as botas de plástico que se encontravam na soleira da porta de entrada para se aproximar do corpo.

– Talvez... Talvez alguém esteja com uma nova ideia sobre isso. Uma revolução, ou algo parecido. – Blaise comentou, imitando Hermione e movimentando os braços para sugerir uma coisa grande.

– Acho difícil – disse Draco, suspirando alto. – Não há muitas pessoas que conhecemos que têm uma influência tão grande sobre os outros bruxos a ponto de fazer uma nova lavagem cerebral em três dúzias de adultos arrogantes. Isso aqui parece mais serviço de alguém que tem raiva dos trouxas. Não vejo motivação suficiente por parte dos não-mágicos: a namorada do senhor Davis disse que ele não tinha inimigos, fazia trabalho voluntário no hospital e cuidava da avó materna, a única parente viva.

– Onde está a senhora Davis? – Indagou Hermione, franzindo o nariz ao aproximar o rosto das marcas de laceração no tronco do cadáver. – Ah, meu Merlin! – Ela exclamou em seguida, atraindo os olhares dos dois homens.

A morena alcançou uma pinça que se encontrava no jaleco de Draco sem pedir permissão e, ignorando a exclamação do homem, utilizou-a para extrair um pedaço de papel da ferida aberta. Blaise fez um som de vômito enquanto Draco anotava furiosamente em sua prancheta. Hermione pegou um saquinho de plástico do bolso e jogou o papel dentro, dando a volta no corpo na intenção de verificar se outras lacerações tinham as mesmas características.

E tinham.

– Quatro das lacerações contêm um pedaço de papel offset com uma peça de quebra-cabeças desenhada em nanquim. Os desenhos têm o tamanho de uma polegada, e cada um deles representa uma sílaba com a caligrafia em maiúsculas, não identificável. Dois pedaços de papel encontrados no torso e dois no pescoço. As sílabas são "RI", "DA", "QUE" e "DA" mais uma vez.

Hermione colocou cada uma das folhas de papel offset em um saquinho ziplock, enfiando-os numa sacola maior e respirando fundo. Ao fazê-lo, contudo, seu estômago revirou, e ela correu para fora para vomitar.

– Pensei que fosse mais forte que isso, Granger – zombou Zabini da porta da casa.

– Vá se foder. – Ela disse, limpando os lábios com o dorso da mão e arrancando uma risada do negro, o qual fez menção de entrar na casa. – Vou levar isso para a Luna. Alguém quer carona? – Perguntou para ninguém em particular.

– Eu. Por favor. – Malfoy disse, juntando a prancheta às fotos e anotações e pondo-se a caminhar ao lado da morena.

Ela suspirou, arrependendo-se no ato. Abriu, contudo, a porta do carro para o homem e sentou-se no banco do motorista após colocar a sacola com cuidado no banco de trás. Com mais um suspiro cansado, Hermione piscou com força e ajeitou o espelho retrovisor antes de ligar o carro e começar a dirigir pelas ruas da cidade, tentando ignorar a suave tensão que se instalava no ambiente.

Tentou ligar o ar condicionado, mas não foi muito útil. Ligou o som, pulando músicas como uma louca, até que por fim desistiu.

– Tem alguma teoria para o que possa ter acontecido? – Indagou Draco, percebendo que a mulher ficara irritada com o silêncio e provavelmente arrependera-se de colocá-lo dentro do próprio carro.

– Muitas... Mas realmente não consigo entender o que qualquer bruxo possa ter a ver com o caso. Não faz sentido nenhum em minha cabeça o fato de que um trouxa tenha sido assassinado daquela forma bárbara, ainda mais por um bruxo, o qual se deu ao trabalho de torturá-lo antes. E quanto àqueles papéis?

– Não sei. As sílabas devem formar alguma frase, algo que não conseguimos ver logo de cara. Talvez seja trabalho para o Departamento de Aurores e...

– Não – ela disse com firmeza. – Ainda não. Eu vou estudar tudo primeiro, e verificar se foi algum menor de idade que utilizou magia na frente de um trouxa. Seria possível?

– Tudo isso são somente especulações. Preciso checar as evidências no laboratório.

Hermione parou o carro do lado de fora do estacionamento, fazendo com que Draco franzisse o cenho.

– Por que não estaciona lá dentro? Tem uma vaga com seu nome.

– Preciso ser rápida. Não avisei ao Rony que saí de casa. – Ela murmurou, carrancuda. Seu organismo não concordava com as ações e ela precisava muito dormir. Sua atenção não estava no melhor momento para que fosse dividida. – Se o senhor me dá licença, doutor, eu devo ir agora.

– Claro – ele disse em voz baixa, deixando o carro com rapidez e adentrando o laboratório sem esperar a mulher.

Hermione tirou o casaco e deixou dentro do carro, substituindo o peso das mãos pelas sacolas com evidências. Passou pelo saguão apresentando suas credenciais para as secretárias, as quais acenaram com a cabeça antes de voltarem a fofocar sobre o homem que acabara de entrar. A morena bufou ao pensar nisso, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro ao chegar no elevador e não o encontrar no mesmo andar que ela. Apertou o botão com força, batendo os pés no chão numa melodia indistinta enquanto o esperava.

No momento em que as pesadas portas de metal espelhado se abriram, Hermione praticamente se jogou lá dentro. Ouvia as vozes das secretárias enquanto elas apontavam para ela sem qualquer pudor, e já estava farta de ter que escutar aquilo enquanto nada acontecia.

O elevador finalmente chegou ao destino, revelando um corredor de extrema branquidão, um piso de mármore claro encerado, portas de correr na cor cinza numeradas de quatrocentos e um a quatrocentos e vinte e dois, e lustres baratos que surgiam do teto acima das cabeças dos transeuntes. Para o horário, Hermione julgou que havia muita gente lá; a maioria das pessoas vestia jalecos tão brancos quanto as paredes, os cabelos cobertos por toucas, os sapatos por sacolas de plástico azul claro e luvas cirúrgicas. Avisos de possíveis contaminações cobriam todas as paredes, justificando a precaução de todos no andar.

Hermione tirou do armarinho de parede um par de luvas e sacolas para pôr nos pés, vestindo-os logo em seguida. Carregou a sacola com os papéis até a sala de número quatrocentos e dezessete, parando na porta apenas para colocar o crachá no leitor digital da porta. Ao entrar, foi saudada com um aceno de cabeça de Luna Lovegood, a patologista. Os longos cabelos loiro-sujo presos num coque por baixo da touca, o semblante calmo e sério, as mãos atrás das costas.

– Senhora Granger, como vai? – Disse a loira, dando um sorriso discreto.

– Muito bem, doutora Luna. Obrigada. E a senhora?

– Argh, eu odeio essas formalidades. Senhora é a sua avó. – Luna disse, tapando a boca com o cenho franzido. – Essa " _cãiberas"_ trouxas nunca me agradaram.

– São câmeras, Luna. E elas são bem úteis em momentos críticos, como poderiam ter sido no caso do senhor Davis aqui – Hermione sacudiu o saquinho na frente de Luna, a qual pegou-o e levou até o microscópio.

Com a ajuda de cotonetes, coletou amostras de sangue dos papéis e, com magia, guardou-os separadamente num gabinete que se localizava perto da porta. O restante do laboratório era claro como o exterior, e um balcão com vários cilindros e microscópios cobria a parte oeste.

Luna tornara-se o que os trouxas chamam de biomédica, mas na verdade continuava sendo uma medibruxa, trabalhando para o governo londrino e o Ministério da Magia em conjunto e em segredo. Seus poderes eram utilizados a favor da lei, da justiça e da moral, como ela gostava de dizer, e nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz – a não ser, talvez, a gravidez inesperada de um filho de Rolf Scamander. Ela ostentava a barriga com orgulho, mesmo com todos os perigos de se estar grávida tão tardiamente.

– O que você acha que são? – Luna perguntou com a voz distante enquanto analisava o sangue coletado.

– Devem ser parte de algum feitiço. Só não faz sentido em minha cabeça o porquê de estarem dentro do corpo de um jovem trouxa que, aparentemente, não tinha nada a ver com o mundo bruxo.

– Hermione. – Luna chamou sua atenção, e ela direcionou o olhar para o microscópio, desejando como nunca um copo grande de café. – O sangue pertence somente a uma pessoa. Não temos nada.

A morena soltou um suspiro baixo, rezando a Merlin para que aquilo acabasse logo.

Mal sabia ela que o pesadelo estava apenas no começo.


End file.
